Digital Sunset
by Just a pirate
Summary: After Max is made to sit with Nathan in class, she discovers that they may get along better than what once was thought..
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh look, there's Warren standing over at his desk waiting for me_..."  
Max thought to herself as she was walking into class.

"Hey Max! we're learning about quantum physics today, Mrs Grant told me this morning.". Warren said with a cheery voice.  
Max playfully rolls her eyes and smiles. "Oh Warren, you're always early for class.. You're such a nerd." _Hahaha..Oh Warren._ Max laughed to herself.

"Hah! don't you know it!" Warren replied joyfully looking glad to see Max. "So, Max.. I already wrote down some notes for us", Warren said smiling at Max.  
"Oh, How do you already have notes? Class hasn't even started yet, Warren." Max said with her eyebrow raised.  
"Max, I'm not a nerd for no reason, I do my research. Plus Mrs Grant left these books on our desks and I went ahead to read it while waiting for class to start." Warren said sounding proud of himself as he gestured for Max to take a seat.

"So.. I got these shots out of my window this morning.. I thought the dew on the grass looked so gorgeous with the sun rising this morning." Max said, leaning over, showing Warren her new photo.

"Oh sweet Max! Your photos really warm my heart, not like Nathan's though.. his are so cold and dark.. and just mean!" Warren said looking over at Nathan with his eyes squinted. "Warren, have you actually seen any of Nathan's real work? Or are you just saying that from the _'fanart'_ he left on your door of a photo of you with a penis photo-shopped on your head?.."  
Warren, looking embarrassed, pouted and crossed his arms at Max's response.

"I mean, you _kind of_ deserved it for that prank you did on him, in 'the name of science' I mean... testing human reaction to putting something someone's door handle to zap them when they touch it isn't much of a science prank." Max laughed and put her arm on Warrens shoulder. "But I bet it was hilarious." Warren smiled, "Oh it was, Max. I wish you were there to see it! His face was priceless!." Warren said as he laughed to himself.

The bell goes off and everyone takes their seats...

"Now class, as some of you already know, today we will be learning about Quantum Physics, Who the foundations of Quantum physics were and some facts following-" Mrs Grant rambles as some of her students grab out their phones and talk to each other. "Oh gosh, Warren you're going to _love_ this lesson, aren't you?" Max said with a little smile on her face."Of course, makes it even better that I have you here!" Warren says with a crack in his voice.  
Max smiles at Warren "Of course.. you're a great friend Warren." Max says smiling a him.

"Ah, now everybody, I've discussed what we will be learning today, I would like for you to all partner with someone, I want us to be working in groups of two today." Mrs Grant says as she gets her chalk ready to write on the board.

Warren looks over at Max with anticipation and smile on his face "Heey, Max.." "I'm with you Warren... you know that. you're my trusty lab partner...and I would probably fail without you." Max says reassuring Warren with her words and a smile on her face.

"Oh! Looks like we're down one student this lesson. I just got notified that Victoria has called in sick today." Mrs Grant says looking at Nathan, who is sitting alone texting on his phone. " _Yes Nathan,_ that means you have to work with two other people. Go work with Warren and Max, maybe they'll help you learn something this lesson." Mrs Grant says in a sarcastic tone as she scoffs. Nathan walks over to Max and Warrens desk and sits facing them both and dumps his book down on the desk.

" _Oh, you look happy today, Nathan._ " Max says in a sarcastic tone as she folds her arms at Nathan's arrival. Nathan looks up at Max with a blank face. "Really, Max? Is that really needed? Look I get it, we have had our moments and I can come on strong sometimes, but you don't have to be such a bitch all the time." Nathan says in a serious tone. "I'm over all the bullshit Max. Not in the mood for it." Nathan says as Warren looks over at Max and then back at Nathan "Nathan, don't talk to her like th-" Max quickly cuts Warren off before he can finish. "No. it's fine... _He's right_.. I really shouldn't be up his ass all the time.. I really don't know what he's down about..."

Kate walks into class late.. "Oh, miss Grant, I am _so_ sorry that I am late. my bunny was feeling a little ill this morning so I cleaned her cage and changed her food and nursed her and-" Mrs Grant cuts Kate off. "haha, oh my, Kate.. it's alright. You didn't miss much at all _._ Warren can catch you up on what you missed, seems we all know he's probably _already_ studied this in his spare time." Kate smiles and takes her seat. Warren looks over at Max "Oh man, I am so sorry Max, I guess I will talk to you after class. text me, okay?" Warren looks over at Nathan with a protective look on his face as he gets out of his seat and makes his way to Kate and sits down with her.

Nathan shrugs his shoulders.. "..Everybody always has to have it out for me, huh?" Max looks down at the text books not knowing what to say. "So... what exactly is up, Nathan?.." Max says in an attempt to break the awkwardness of the situation. Nathan looks down at his phone."Victoria is sick today. I told her she shouldn't get so drunk last night. She's got a serious hang over, I doubt you have ever had one, have you?." Nathan looks back up at Max as he leans back in his seat a little awaiting Max's assumingly stupid reply.

"Uh, I have before, actually. ..I was with Chloe ...and she got us drinks and I had no idea it was alcoholic, but.. even though I don't really drink.. it was fun.." Nathan leans back in to his seat and smiles "Oh? that's all? Oh Max, you're a crack up. Everyone gets wasted here in Arcadia bay when they get the chance and you? You accidentally get wasted! hah! Oh man that's funny." Max lets out a little laugh with an embarrassed look on her face."haha, Yeah.. I guess it is, huh?" Max's face seems to be trying to find another topic to talk about as Nathan notices Max's awkward attempt at conversing on topics she hardly knows.

Nathan turns around and points to Warren and Kate "Poor girl, he's totally going to fry her brain, huh?" Nathan says in a friendly yet sarcastic tone. Max looks over at them both working together. "Probably. I don't quite know how Warren knows so much.. it's kind of cool ...but I don't know if I should be concerned if Warren is a robot or not..haha." Max smiles to herself." Awh.. look at Kate.. she's smiling and I mean, she looks really happy.." Nathan looks back over at Max "You think? I think she totally digs him. I can tell that, I mean _anyone_ could tell that. Do you care about her liking your bitch?."

Max laughs and cups her face with her hands "No way! Warren is not my bitch.. well, I mean I don't really like him like _that,_ but I know he feels that way about me..." they both laugh a little "Hey, you two, get your work done please." Mrs grant says looking disappointed in Max "Oh, sorry!" Max says to Mrs grant as she looks down at the notes Warren left for her and starts filling in what Warren has highlighted for Max to copy down in her text book.

Nathan leans in a little and lowers his voice."Max, do you even give a crap about this class? I mean you're not even here for science, you're here for the photography." Nathan says to Max in a questioning tone. Max let's out a sigh and puts down her pen. "Of course I am not here for science, but.. I need to pass this class.. if I want to keep my scholarship.. and do well in my future.." Nathan looks up at Max again with a smile on his face.

"Dude, your photos are fucking great. If you upgraded to digital, you could do a whole heap better. As much as you think I might not like you, I actually want you to do well. Uhh. I like the way you capture moments in your little _'vintage hipster'_ camera and all, but I think you should at least try a more modern way of getting photos." Nathan says to Max with a genuinely interested look on his face. Max puts her hand on her cheek and rests her face on it as she looks up at Nathan. "Sadly my parents aren't loaded.. like _yours_." Max says in a slightly down tone."Yes, my parents are loaded. Uh, I have a spare camera I can give you if you want. Max, I really think you should try it. Uh, your photos make me feel good and calm." Nathan says looking down at an empty page in his text book.

Max looks up at Nathan and straightens her posture. "..Oh gosh, _seriously_? Y-you'd do that? Wow.. thankyou!." Max smiles and sees Nathan smiling back at her and she begins to look confused "Uhm.. So... what do I have to do in return for you?..uh.." Nathan hides his face by looking down at his notes."I..want you to come with me.. to the forest this afternoon. Let's get some sick photos together, you capture what you see with the camera I'm giving you and I get pictures too and we can print them out and see how we captured the same thing.. see what makes our eyes so different..Plus, I can teach you how to use it, seems as much as you like to think it, You don't know _everything_ and I can teach you to be good with digital cameras, Yeah?" Max's face lights up and she leans in " _Holy shit!_ dude.. that's..actually a great idea, wow. I never would have thought to do this, especially with _you_..Yes! Damn Nathan, I didn't think you even wanted to hang out with me at all, let alone thought of things like this that actually interest me."

Max thinks to herself _'Whoa, he's actually being nice to me after all the shit I've done to him that makes him mad.. I have never seen him so happy before, but..I guess that makes me a hypocrite..he's probably never seen me the way I should have been around him either.._ ' Nathan smiles and then shrugs.

"Well, I know Victoria wants to do well in the art department and all, seems her parents own a gallery and expect so much of her.. I just don't think she really feeds for the art in photography like you do, Max. Sure we have different styles, but we both see things in different ways-"

The bell rings and everyone starts to leave their seats."Max, text me. Okay?" Nathan says as he walks out the door with his things. Max smiles and thinks " _holy shit, what? how did that even happen? I should totally stop judging people off face value.. I never knew he was really like this, although I did hear he was chill to hang with when I was talking to Hayden the other day...oh my GOD, I am totally going to hang out with Nathan Prescott this afternoon. I will always take photos whenever I get an opportunity..and with a digital camera? an expensive one from a Prescott?..Okay!_ " Max smiles and packs her books into her bag..

"Hey Max! I am so sorry I had to leave you with him...I had to help Kate. I'm sorry." Warren says with a worried look on his face."Warren, it's okay.. this may sound crazy, but.. I actually got on with Nathan, like..really well.. we're going out this afternoon to get photos together.. I love that we share this same passion." Warren's face looks shocked hearing that Max will be hanging out with Nathan."Whoa! what? when did this happen? How? ...Did he bribe you?" Max looks blankly at Warren "No. Warren.. I _cannot_ be bought, he actually spoke to me, we just threw the other crap that went out the window... like he calls me a bitch and loses his cool sometimes, but I have been a pain before..uh...he actually seems like a good guy.. he sounds lonely.. I think Victoria is his only real friend, plus she called out sick today.. uh, she's hung over from the vortex club party last night..."

Max says as Warren looks a little less concerned. "..Oh, okay. Well, Kate looked really happy. I love hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, ah she's a sweetie" Warren says as he begins to walk out the door with Max...

"Kate asked me if I wanted to draw with her this afternoon, we're going to sit outside the dorms and draw together! ..But _of course_ when I say draw, I mean I will use Brooke's tablet she leant to me so I can digitally draw.. although Kate would rather draw on paper." Warren says with a smug look on his face. Max smiles and looks at Warren as they're making their way outside walking along the path. _"Oh, so it's a date?"_ Max says as she laughs in a light-hearted way and nudges Warren in the side."Uh.." Warren blushes "well, uhh Daniel will be with us too.. so no, not really." they make it outside the dorms finally. "Haha, okay Warren. You have fun, alright? I need to go now and get ready for this afternoon. Catch you around... text me if you need me." Max says reassuringly and light heartedly."Oh! you know I will." Warren replies with a smile on his face as they part their ways...

Max makes her way to her dorm and sits her bag down and lies on her bed and lets out a big breath _"Well, today has gone surprisingly well.."_ Max lies in her bed and ponders about what had just happened. _"Nathan takes undeniably beautiful shots.. I feel like he really knows his stuff.. ..maybe he can teach me how he does it?.. As pretentious as I feel sometimes.. I can admit...I know he's got style.."_ Max gets up off of her bed and looks in the mirror " _Ugh..I look like a mess, I hope I didn't look like a total loser today.._." Max thinks to herself while poking at her face."...Ah, I better put my books away" Max says as she puts away her books and looks over at her make-up on her desk _"..Oh man, I should probably think what to wear this afternoon when I meet with Nathan...oh gosh...even saying that in my head sounds so foreign and weird..but I don't really mind it.."_ Max picks out a few clothes from her cupboard and takes her shower supplies,as she's about to leave her room she gets a notification on her phone from Warren.

" let me see this first.."

\- Warren: "Hey Max! I checked and it's going to be cold this afternoon. Dress warm. Lots of layers, ok?"  
-Max:"Got it. Thnx for the heads up. lel \\(^o^)/"  
-Warren:"Don't want you getting a cold. Then I would have to look after you."  
-Warren:"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad thing."  
-Warren:"Here if you need me."  
-Warren:"But until then, I will be studying."

 _"Ah, okay Warren. haha"_ Max puts her phone down on her bed as it goes off again, but this time it's a notification from Nathan. _"Uh, better see what this is about"_ Max picks up her phone again.

\- Nathan:"Yo Max. I suggest U bring somethin warm to wear"  
-Max:"Lot's of layers, I got it. don't worry. \\(owo)/ Warren the weather man already gave me the heads up."  
-Nathan:"Oh rlly? He just told me 2 warn U about the he always on U like this?"  
-Max:"Yes. I know. /(xox)'/ "  
-Nathan:"Ok. C U later."  
-Max:"Cool. Txt me when you're ready."  
-Nathan:"Got it."

 _"Haha... Warren is so protective. Oh well, I don't really mind that much."_ "Okay, I really need to shower now." Max puts down her phone and goes to the bathroom.

Max walks into the bathroom and notices Victoria's phone on the bench and one of the showers are in use "Oh, I guess Victoria is showering." Max thinks to herself " _I could totally look at her phone..and I am a snoop, fuck it, I will._ " Max picks up and phone and sees her messages with Nathan. " _Huh_?" Max thinks as she goes to read what is said..

\- Nathan:"Hey gorgeous! hope U feel better soon. Worried bout U."  
-Victoria:"Thnx Nate. Luv U. I'll be fine. I partied way 2 hard last night."  
-Nathan:"Yeah. U should drink water and rest. U will feel better soon. Got UR back girl. Msg me if U feel better later."  
-Victoria:"Will do. Sorry I won't be in class today."  
-Nathan:"It's ok. Mrs Grant Made me sit with Max and Warren."  
-Victoria:"Srsly? That sux. Sorry I wasn't there xx."

-Nathan:"Turns out it wasn't so bad. I was real with her. Gonna give her my old camera and get photos with her later."  
-Victoria:"Srs? She has spoken shit about you to your face before tho. U sure U want 2 do that?"  
-Nathan:"Yeah. She doesn't rlly know me tht well yet. I hope she can turn out 2 be cool."  
-Victoria:"K. txt U later. have fun."  
-Nathan:"KK. msg me later." 

_"Ah, they're right though. Maybe I should stop being so up myself, I can be a bitch sometimes. I mean look at me now, going through these messages.."_ Max feels guilty for reading those messages and puts down Victoria's phone. 

Max puts her stuff down and turns on the taps "Ah, the warm water feels so nice" Max says to herself "Right?" says Victoria from the shower next to hers "Oh crap. sorry! didn't think you could hear me.." Max replies embarrassed. "It's fine. The water _is_ nice." Victoria says as her voice echoes a little "Yeah.." Max awkwardly replies with. "So, you're going to take photos with Nathan today, huh?" Max lies and pretends she didn't read her messages.. 

"Oh uh.. how did you know about that? uhm.. well yes we are.." Victoria stops for a second "Max, I know you and Nathan have not gotten along in the past, but I am hoping you can put and end to it, I know we're not besties either, Max. But we're both adults" Max stops to think for a moment and says "No, you're totally right, Victoria. I am sorry, I know I have not been the best person to you and to Nathan, but I want to make it better. I am sick of being so fucking childish...we're both adults here, like you said." Max says while washing her hair. 

"You're right Max. we are. By the way, Nate told me you two were hanging out, he tells me _everything._ He's my best friend and we look out for each other. you be nice to him, okay? He's not a bad guy." Victoria says to Max loud enough to be heard clearly through the sound of the water hitting the tiles. "Thanks Victoria. It means a lot." Max stops and thinks to herself _"wow, is this really happening? two new friends on one day? no way. I guess it pays off to be nicer to people._." Victoria turns off her taps. "So Max, Do you like Nathan?" Max pauses and tries to search for words. "Uh.. what do you mean? I mean I know he's a good guy..I uhh-" Victoria laughs to herself "Max. You _know_ what I mean. Let's be real here." 

Max turns off her taps. "Well..uhh..huh.. I don't know. He's cute?..he just seems lonely..and when I piss him off, he reacts loudly.. but..I really like his photos...he has such a good eye... and the way he talks about photography and how serious he takes it. _ugh_ " Max stops and laughs to herself even more " _Oh my_. It's a match made in heaven. haha. you two really would make a cute you actually got to know him and you guys could get along better, which it seems you have been recently..Uh you both _never_ shut up about photography and you both are not as socially accepted. Nathan gets shit for being rich and you get shit for being.. well, uhh... _not rich._ " Victoria says as she walks out to the mirrors in a cute jumper and yoga pants..

"Although, unlike you it seems.. Nathan also likes to party, it helps take his mind off shit. Actually it helps take _everyone's_ mind off shit, that's mostly why we do it." Victoria says as she looks in the mirror.

"Uh.. yeah, I get you.." Max says awkwardly as she steps out in a red flannelette jacket and black ripped jeans. "I uh, wanted to wear some comfortable clothes, seems I feel like crap and all." Victoria said as she packs up her stuff. "..That's what I do every day, you should try it more, Victoria." Max said as she folds her towel. "No way, I can't impress Mr Jefferson on my photography _alone._ " Victoria said in a quiet voice. "Just, _be yourself_ Victoria, don't make anyone feel like you have to be something that you're not just to impress others.." Max says reassuringly to Victoria.

Victoria turns around to Max and firmly grabs Max's shoulder. "Max. I like you, but I am serious, stop fucking with Nathan and he won't fuck with you, okay? you, Warren and that blue haired girl have been pissing him off for about a month now, he's over it. I know you don't mean to just go out of your way to be annoying and snobby, but _seriously_ , stop it and he won't continue. I won't be a bitch to you again either, okay? I really want you to seriously go out and enjoy yourself today, not just for you though, but for Nathan. he really needs more friends. You seem to have close friends who would do anything for you, right? I would do _anything_ for Nathan and I want you to try be there for him too." Victoria says in a serious tone.

Max nods and agrees. "You're right. Although Chloe and Warren fuck with him for fun sometimes just because they know they'll get a reaction. I'll tell them to stop. sometimes Chloe can be childish, but she's like that, although I love her.. and Warren..? he's a great friend, but he gets jealous easily.. he wants to show off, plus he doesn't have skills in photography like Nathan does..." Max convinces Victoria that she means what she says.

"Okay Max, hey, I hope you do well in life, Just not too well.. Rich people have hard lives too." Victoria says to Max as she walks out of the bathroom.  
"No! you're right Victoria. I'll talk to you later, Okay?" Max raises her voice so Victoria hears as she too walks out of the bathroom.

 _"Okay, I better go to my room and put my old clothes away and get fully ready for this afternoon.."_ Max says to herself as she's walking down the hall.

"Oh, hey Max." Alyssa says as she looks up from her phone. " _Huh?_ oh hello Alyssa. How are you feeling today?" Max replies as she's about to open her door. "Oh, you know. _the usual_." Alyssa says as she puts her head down to her phone and smiles."Really? you seem pretty happy there, Alssya.. what's new?" Alyssa looks up from her phone and seems to be blushing."Well Max, since you asked, Warren asked me to go to the museum of science with him tomorrow.. I know I am not one for science as much as he is, but he asked _me_ to go with him." Alyssa blushes and looks up at Max again. "He's quite handsome, but I think he has eyes for you. Or Kate, seems they're drawing together now.." Alyssa said still holding a smile."But it's okay, I don't even care if we date or not. I just think he's a cutie." Alyssa goes back to texting on her phone."Oh, _that sounds.. great_.. well I am happy for you Alyssa.." Max says as she opens her door."All see you around, Alyssa." "Bye Max." Alyssa responds happily.

Max walks into her room noticing that one of Lisa's leaves have fallen on her floor."Oh man, I almost forgot to water Lisa" Max rushes over and grabs her water bottle off of her bench. "Here, drink this.. _please forgive me Lisa_." Max says as she gently strokes one of Lisa's leaves and pours a little water in for her plant to drink."Damn Max, this is probably why you're still single.." Max says to herself as she places her water bottle back down on her bench.

Max looks out her window to see Daniel, Kate and Warren drawing together around a tree and smiles to herself. _"Looks like Kate converted Warren to actually using paper.."_ Max looks over to the left a little and notices that Alyssa is outside sitting alone reading a book, like usual. _"Ah..there's my Alyssa."_ Max says in a light-hearted tone as she looks back down to her drawers _."hmm, should I put on a little eye-shadow to go with my outfit?"_ Max peers over to her mirror and takes another look at herself. _"Yep, ripped jeans, converse and a red flannelette. Perfect for 'In the woods' if you ask me."_ Max looks down at her make-up mirror to see her face closer. _"Hmm.. I wish I could pull off Victoria's eye-shadow.. it really suits her. Screw it, I will just wear a little black eye-shadow and be done with it."_ Max grabs her make-up and does it the way she usually does. _"Oh well, Chloe always told me it suits me.. so I should just trust her judgement."_

 _"Okay, I have all my stuff ready, I will bring my polaroid camera with me.."_ Max scoffs to herself. _"I take her with me everywhere.. even if I am just about to get a new one... from Nathan..Oh gosh."_ Max puts her head into her hands. _"Am I really doing this?..I-I can't believe it.. I am actually excited.. and nervous."_ _"Could this be the new Max Caulfield?"_ Max looks down to see if she has any new messages from Nathan.

-Nathan:"Yo Max C U in 20 outside UR dorm. K?"

 _"Oh crap, that was 15 minutes ago. I better respond... don't say anything dumb Max, okay?..."_

-Nathan:"Yo Max C U in 20 outside UR dorm. K?"  
-Max:"Yup! Sounds good. see you 't get caught. (^u^)"  
-Nathan:"Srs? I cant get in trouble tht easy."  
-Max:"Oh yeah.. I forgot."

"Crap. Do I have to always make a _total_ fool of myself? So much for Mad Max."..Max walks over to her stereo. _"I still have a few minutes, I may as well put on a song and just chill out for a bit before Nathan gets here.."_ Max turns on her stereo and goes over to her bed and sits on it, looking up at the roof. _"I wonder where exactly we're even going to go.. I think Nathan has a good spot picked out from the way he talks about it.."_ Max looks down at her phone as she gets another message.

-Nathan:"Yo Max C U in 20 outside UR dorm. K?"  
-Max:"Yup! Sounds good. see you 't get caught. (^u^)"  
-Nathan:"Srs? I cant get in trouble tht easy."  
-Max:"Oh yeah.. I forgot."  
-Nathan:"Nice music."  
-Max:"You're outside my door? (o)"  
-Nathan:"No. down the hall but I can hear your music from here."  
-Max:"In other words, get your butt out here now? kek (^u^)"  
-Nathan:"Yup."

 _"Oh. I am going to turn off my music and get my ass out of here now.."_ Max turns off her music and grabs her bag off of her bed and opens the door.  
"Hey." Nathan says with a smile on his face as he holds out the digital camera he promised. "Oh, hey.. haha.. thankyou." Max takes the camera and puts it in her bag and thinks to herself " _Holy shit, this camera is worth more than all of my things put together.. shit, Okay.. be fucking careful with it Max._ " "Cool. Let's head out now, kay?" Nathan says awaiting Max's response."Of course!" Max says sounding upbeat. They walk down to the parking lot and stop at Nathan's pick up truck..

"My dad got me this. I like it and all, but.. he can't buy his son and try count _that_ as love." Nathan says to Max as he opens the door and gets in. "Uhh...umm.." Max tries to find words as she feels conflicted to say anything."Don't worry Max. I noticed you wanted to hang out with me when I gave you that camera, but I can tell it's because you actually want to and not just because I gave you something expensive." Max looks at Nathan kind of confused as she opens the passenger door and climbs in."Nathan, I'm not like that..and I am glad you know it. even if we've had a shitty past.. we just need to be ourselves and nothing less is all." Nathan nods in conformation and starts up his truck.

Max leans back in her seat and looks out the window, noticing all of the cute little squirrels climbing the trees around campus and continued looking around until she noticed Juliet taking photos of her in the car with Nathan."Oh man, she will try use _anything_ for news, huh?" Max says in a slightly annoyed tone."Yeah, how _fucking_ exciting must it be, right? she's not so much a _leach,_ just.. she looks in stupid places for her reports." Nathan says as he's reversing his truck and then drives off of Blackwell Academy's premises.

Nathan drives for a while and passes the two whales diner. _"Oh man...I really need to see Chloe again soon.."_ Max says to herself as she's looking out the window taking in all of the passing keeps driving as Max looks excited gripping her bag in anticipation."Nathan?" "Yo?.." "I appreciate this." Nathan smiles as he keeps his eyes on the road. "It's take good shots. We _both_ like photos. So why the fuck not?" Max smiles and leans her head to the side. "Yeah, why the fuck not." Max says in agreement.

"Ah, just up here is where I think we'll get the best view" Nathan says with a grin on his face. "I can't wait.." Max whispers to herself and follows with "Whoa, you're right. when the sun hits at the right time it will look gorgeous." Nathan smiles at how excited Max is to take photos.

Nathan pulls up his truck in a good parking spot just off of the road and they both climb out to see a view of the trees all around them that go upwards to the cliff. "If we come up here we can also get a good view of the ocean if we want to." Nathan says to Max hoping that she's impressed. "Wow.. _Chloe and I_ have never been here before, this is an awesome find, Nathan" Nathan shrugs and then smiles as he grabs his camera out of a box in the back of his pick up. "Okay Max, using a camera is pretty basic, but I'll show you how to that camera you have there."

Nathan walks over to Max as she is admiring the outdoors holding up her new camera."Here, hold it like this" Nathan comes up behind Max and his body presses against Max's back as he puts his around her and holds her camera steady. Max pauses for a moment with her eyes open wide."Sorry, I can't really show you without seeing the screen myself too." Max laughs "haha.. it's okay Nathan, I don't care." Nathan points at the buttons and shows Max the overall of the camera. "I had a basic idea on what to do already, seems I _obsessively_ look at cameras I know I can't afford." Max says as she turns around to Nathan. "Well, you should get used to it pretty fast then." Nathan says to Max as he takes out his own camera and focuses on a rusty barb wire fence."This might make a sick shot" Nathan says as he's crouched on his knees photographing the barbed wire fence. "This looks beautiful! it really picks up the illumination of the sun through the trees. it's so clear and crisp... _wow._ " Max says as she's looking through her camera facing the other direction taking photos of the trees..

Nathan turns a little to the left and photographs a knocked over, old rusty sign. "Oh my God! look at these beautiful butterflies!" Max exclaims as she follows them with her camera..

Nathan walks back over to his pick up truck and leans against it and lifts his camera up and focuses on what's in front of him. Nathan smiles to himself as he sees Max happily taking photos of butterflies fluttering around her and little birds sitting in the trees.

Max continues taking photos of the sun as it slowly begins to set filling the forest with a stunning orange colour bringing in the illumination, making even the dust particles look beautiful. Nathan grins and says to himself "Beautiful.." as he takes a photo of Max taking photos with her camera. Nathan looks around at all the life and beauty surrounding Max and he feels warm inside.

" _this_ _ **is**_ _why I am here, this is what I need_."Nathan thinks to himself. He gets another photo of Max taking pictures as she appears to turn into a silhouette from the angle that the setting sun is shining. "This looks fucking good." Nathan says out loud.

Max spins around and raises her voice. "What was that?" "Uh, this makes a good picture. _pose for me!_ " Nathan says in a joking tone as he plays it cool. Max then throws one leg behind her and puts her arms on her hips in a 'model mocking' notion.  
"Oh my God Max, you're fucking hilarious." Nathan laughs to himself and then straightens himself up."Come here, Max." Max looks up at Nathan and walks over to him with anticipation all over her face."Uhh? Yeah?" "Here Max, let's get a photo together. I didn't need Victoria to tell me how much you loved getting photos of yourself. _Everybody_ knows how much you love your selfies, but honestly, I dig it. I think it's cool. You know, Victoria does too. haha." Nathan lifts his arm with his Camera in it."Oh my God, Nathan." Max snorts and begins to laugh at what he just said, so Nathan takes a picture of Max laughing with him."Hey! haha, I was laughing!" "Yeah, _I know_. that's why I did it. I will be keeping that too, by the way." Nathan smiles and looks at Max.

"Okay, you ready now?" Max nods and smiles "Ready!" Nathan clicks his camera and takes the photo. "Sweet." Max smiles and then thinks for a second. "Hey, Nathan, can I get some photos of you with your truck?" Max smiles with hope on her face. "haha, alright, fine." Nathan starts striking silly poses for Max as she photographs him. The the on Nathan's pick up matches the red on his jacket and it really brings out the orange rays of sunset hitting the trees in the background.

"This looks great! yeah, just like that." Max snorts to herself with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe how much fun we're having." Nathan smiles at Max and replies with "I know! we need to do this more.." Nathan then sticks out his tongue as Max gets photos of him. "Oh, wait, I have a tripod in the back, maybe we can get some silly photos together here too?" Nathan says to Max as he goes to the back of his truck.

"Of course! That would be awesome" Max says sounding amused as she sits her camera in her bag.

Nathan comes out with his tripod and sets it up as Max walks over to the car and leans against it."I'm just going to set a timer so it takes a few photos, okay Max?" Nathan says as he's crouched facing Max with his camera. "Yes.. I'm ready when you are." Max smiles and straightens herself up as Nathan walks towards her. "It'll go off in 10 seconds, here." Nathan picks up Max and puts her on his shoulders. Max screams and laughs."AH! oh my God, haha. I feel so tall now! Don't drop me!" Max laughs as the flash goes off. "Oh man, we looks like such goof balls, huh?" Max says to Nathan who is smiling profusely.

Nathan sets Max down and they both do the peace signs with their fingers and stick out their tongues as the flash goes off again. "I will definitely be keeping these." Nathan says to himself with the sound of delight in his voice. Max smiles and then looks over at Nathan again "Okay, now for a serious one." Max says to Nathan as they both pull serious faces, right before the flash goes off Max tickles Nathan making howling noises. "Ooooohhh! I'm an evil werewolf who feeds off of rich boys laughter! Mwahahaha!" Nathan breaks his straight face and busts out laughing as the camera flash goes off. "Oh my GOD Max, I am so fucking getting you back for that!" Nathan exclaims with a big smile on his face and then picks Max up and throws her over his shoulder. "Haha! who's the werewolf now!?" Nathan laughs to himself as Max struggles to get down."Hey! put me down!" Max laughs and tries to act serious.

they continue to playfully take silly photos for a few more minutes as the sun slowly sets..  
"Oh man, it's getting dark. but we got some good shots here" Max pretends to say seriously to Nathan as he grabs his camera and tripod."Yeah, it is.. just up the road there is a fucking awesome little camp fire spot that Victoria and I meet our friends with, do you want to hang out there? or would you rather me take you back?" Max stops to think "Ah, fuck it. Yes, I will, Nathan." "fuck yeah!" Nathan replies as he smiles and gets in his car as Max stands there waiting for a moment.

" **You coming Max**?"...


	2. Chapter 2

_Max breaths in a deep breath and takes in the scene of the forest as it becomes dark, one last time before turning around and getting in Nathan's truck.._

Max and Nathan are sitting in the truck without saying a word for a moment before Nathan breaks the silence. "How are you? Did you enjoy yourself today?" Max smiles and turns to Nathan. "Of course I did, it was amazing. I can't wait to see how our shots turned out.. maybe we could make a collection of collaboration photos together?" Nathan's face lit up and he smiled. "Of course Max! that's a fucking awesome idea!"

Max smiles and stops for a second _"Oh man, I feel so smug right now, what do I say...ummm...shit."_ "Thankyou! So I'll take that as a yes...?" Nathan nodded and turned and put his keys in the ignition and started up his truck as night had filled the sky.

Nathan turned and looked at Max with one hand on his leg and the other under his chin holding up his head. "So, Max.. Do you want me to show you a place I hang out sometimes? I just wanted to ask you again to be sure.. It's a great hang out spot, you can look out at the ocean and you're surrounded by trees, we have a little set up there with chairs and stuff.. it's pretty fucking rad if you ask me."

"I _seriously_ do need to live a little, I'm an adult, the night is still young and I am sure It'll be chill and fun as long as I get back to the dorms by 11.." Max looked up at Nathan and smiled "Of course, I would love to. Show me how you have.. _fun,_ Nathan..." Max's eyes widened and her face flushed red _"Oh shit, that sounded kind of wrong.. fuck"_ Nathan threw his head back a little and laughed "Okay, Max. I will... also, was that supposed to be.. sexual?" Nathan laughed facing towards the window on his side, holding back an embarrassed smile, Max smiled "Haha.. no..." Max held her hands in her lap and leaned back into the seat and smiled really big. _"I feel..really excited for tonight."_

Max's phone got a text "Oh, give me a sec, Chloe just messaged me" "Huh, looks like Warren also sent me a few messages.. I will check them out in a sec after I see what Chloe said.." Nathan raised an eyebrow "Warren always blows up your phone, huh?.." Max laughed to herself "Yes, he does. that's just Warren for you..."  
Max looked down at her phone as the light shined on her, While Nathan studied her face waiting for what she might say.

 _"Okay, let me see what Chloe said.."_

-Chloe:"HEY SISTA!" -Chloe:"IM BORED." -Max:"Oh" -Max:"I'm hanging with Nathan." -Chloe:"WHOA, Serious?! How is it goin?" -Max:"Good. \\(nUn)/" -Chloe:"I SWEAR. THEM EMOJI'S GURL." -Max:"Sorry! not sorry!"

"And now, For Warren..."

-Warren:"HEY MAX, HOPE YOU ARE OK." -Warren:"Well I have had fun drawing with Kate." -Warren:"I drew a calculator. Not that I need one. Because I don't" -Warren:"Don't ignore me." -Warren:"Awaiting your reply." -Max:" LEL. I am fine Warren! Thanks!." -Warren:"NEAT."

"Oh gosh." What's up?" Nathan turned and waited to see what Max had to say, while still keeping an eye on where he was driving. "Oh, Chloe said she's bored and Warren has been awaiting my reply, of course...like usual." Nathan laughed and started to drive to the camp site.

"Oh man, that guy can't get enough of you." Max laughed. "I bet he calculates his chances with me all the time." they both laughed as Nathan was driving up the mountain to the camp site

"So, what was Chloe saying?" Nathan asked sounding interested. "Oh, she just said she was bored.. I told her I was hanging out with you, of course she was shocked, seems she thought we hated each other..haha..." _"Damn Max, You're so damn smooth with your words, am I right? shit."_ "Do you want her to come out? I can invite a few people and we can just have fun with friends if you like" Max smiled and looked down at her phone and then back up to the track that Nathan was driving on. "Yeah, you know what? I think that would be great." Nathan smiled as they pulled up at their destination. 

"Here, I will turn my car lights on just so we can see for a sec, I will just light up this fire, you can text a few people to come out and meet us here." Nathan said to Max as he put a few of the already chopped pieces of wood on the fire and lit it up with his lighter.

"Sure thing, can do." Max got her phone and sent out a message to Chloe, Victoria, Warren, Kate, Dana and Justin reading "Meet at the camp fire if you want to chill." "Okay! I sent the memo." Max called out as Nathan was setting up the chairs and making the fire grow bigger. "Sweet." Nathan said as he sat down on one of the chairs around the fire. "Oh man, this is nice." Nathan said as he got comfortable. "Yeah.. it is..." Max said as she came over and sat next to Nathan, just taking in the heat of the fire and admiring it's beauty. "I love fires, they're so gorgeous" Max said as she was looking to grab out her new digital camera that Nathan gave her.

"I like that you're making use of it, Max. But I knew you would, that's why I gave it to you." Nathan said with a smile on his face as he brushed his fingers through his hair playing it cool. "Ah, this makes a beautiful shot.. I love how this camera can pick up the flames and the trees in the background...and even the little stars peaking behind the trees..ah, I want to always remember this moment.." Max put her camera back in her bag and leaned back and relaxed a little, closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's nice, huh?" Nathan said with a smile on his face as he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed aswell. "it really is.. I appreciate you Nathan, thankyou for this." Nathan opened his eyes and gestured for Max to move her chair closer to his. Max picked up her chair and moved hers over so it was touching the edge of his chair. "Much better." Nathan said smiling looking Max in the eyes. "I wonder when everyone will turn up... it shouldn't be long now, right?" Max said as she was looking up at the stars and admiring the serenity of being in the forest with a fire to keep them warm. "Not long at all." Nathan said as he got up out of his chair and went out to his truck, turning off the lights and walked back over to Max so he was standing right over her..

"I hope you realise there will be alcohol and stuff, right?" Max looked up at Nathan and smiled "I know, people like to party.." Nathan smiled and looked down at Max and said "Feel free to have some if you want, people always come loaded when we meet here."

Max laughed to herself and looked back up at Nathan and looked him right in the eyes and smiled "Maybe..." Nathan looked over to the side for a moment and Max stopped for a second _"His eyes, they're beautiful. I don't want him to stop looking at me.. but when he does I feel so..."_ "Oh look, here's Chloe.." Max said coming out of her little daydream, forgetting that anyone was turning up. 

"Oh, uh.. cool" Nathan sits back down as Max gets up to greet Chloe as she pulls up her truck. "Hey Chloe!" Max said reaching out to hug her."I brought Weed, Pizza a few bottles of beer." Max laughed "Oh Chloe, you don't surprise me at all." "Oh, I also brought Justin too. I picked him up on my way here." Max laughed as she looked over to see Justin chilling in the back of her truck. "Hey ladies! What's up? Oh man tonight is so beautiful, fuck" Justin said sounding high already. "Oh, hey Justin! How are you doing?" Max said as she grabbed Chloe and pulled her down in a chair near hers. "Oh, You know.. Good. Is Dana coming? I heard she was coming." "Yeah, She should be on her way soon..." Justin looked back down at his phone. "Okay! thanks Max! you're the best"

Chloe looked over and noticed Nathan sitting alone smiling at Max. "Oh Max, he totally has the hots for you. Look at that smile!" Max blushed and turned around to see Nathan smiling at her.

two more cars came in, one with Victoria, Courtney and Taylor, the other with Dana, Kate and Warren. Both Nathan and Max get up to greet everyone as they got out of their cars.  
"Hey Nate!" Victoria exclaimed as she hugged him looking happy to see him. Victoria leaned in and whispered to Nathan. "Give me the scoop, okay! no but really, you're adorable, I saw that huge smile, so text me all about what happens" Victoria poked Nathan in the side and he blushed and hid his face in his hands covering his big smile. "Nothing happened, we've been hanging out and.." "Oh, hey Victoria! How are you doing? you okay?" Max said as she came up behind Nathan to greet Victoria.

"I am doing so much better now, Max. Thankyou." Victoria smiled, giving Max a grin."WHO WANTS TO PARTY?!" Courtney yelled out as she turned on her stereo and blasted some music. Victoria leaves Max and Nathan alone to talk as she joins Taylor. Max looks up at Nathan and smiles at him looking genuinely happy. "I love this, that we can all hang out like this.. I mean, just look at Kate, she looks so happy over there with Warren.. and he looks like for once he's actually thinking about something other than me.." Max joked as Nathan laughed and smiled. Nathan, looking down at Max, just stared in awe at how beautiful Max looked, standing there with a gorgeous smile on her face, with the light of the fire hitting her skin, blocking out the sound of the party going on around them and, all Nathan could think about was Max..

Chloe turned to her car and started handing out beer and weed to everyone, along with Justin. Warren and Kate turned down the weed, Victoria took some alcohol out of her bag and everyone was getting into full party mode. Chloe came up to Max holding out a bong to her. "Haha, hey miss love bird over here, I bet you wouldn't want any of this, would you?" Max stopped for a second and smiled with a grin on her face. "Yes actually, I would." Max said looking proud of herself. Chloe's eyes widened. "Whoa, Talk about Mad Max! I didn't think you actually would say yes to this.. holy shit yes! take some sista!" Max smiled nervously and grabbed the bong from her. "Thanks Chloe!" Chloe smiled and walked back over to Justin who was also getting high.

Nathan looked down at Max and smiled. "Here, Let me show you how to do it.." Nathan took the bong out of Max's hand and guided her, "What you need to do is put your lips inside the top bit here.. like that.. and when they're in there make sure your mouth is pressed up to it with enough pressure so air doesn't escape.. then you'll want to breathe in until the chamber is at least half filled.. seems I don't think you've ever smoked weed before, well that's the vibe I got from Chloe anyway.." Max nodded and smiled "Then what do I do?" Nathan continued "You then inhale the smoke and just hold it in for a few seconds and slowly let it out, okay?" Max nodded and leaned in, putting her lips in the opening of the bong as Nathan lit it for her. Max proceeded to do as Nathan showed her and she took her first hit of weed, slowly blowing out a white puff of smoke.

Max smiled and coughed a little. "I don't feel really.. any different yet.." Nathan smiled at Max and put his hand to his face and then on her shoulder. "Max, it's been two seconds.." he laughed to himself and looked around at everyone else for a moment, then looked back at Max. "You've never done this before,so I suggest not having much.. but you will start to feel it soon." Nathan grabbed Max's hand and lead her to the chairs to join in with everyone else. Max stood and watched everyone mingling, laughing, drinking and just having a good time. Max smiled and looked at the fire "this is so beautiful, Everything is so beautiful.." Max said as she was standing in front of Nathan, with her back facing him. Max was a little high.

Max smiled and went to sit down, but accidentally sat right on Nathan's lap. Nathan's eyes widened, his face flushed red and was covered in shock and his mouth gaped as he gasped."Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Max said sounding really embarrassed, she cupped her face with her hands as she was about to get up from Nathan's lap, She felt Nathan's hands gripping onto her arms and pulling her back down on him. "Don't" Nathan said in her ear. Max bit her lip and didn't move. _"Holy shit. Holy fuck. Oh my God. What just happened?! what the fuck..just happened?...I..I like this a lot."_ Max thought to herself as she blushed,Max noticed something moving underneath her. _"Huh..?"_ "Uhm...So...uhhh" Nathan struggled to find words to try distract her. Max suddenly noticed that she was feeling Nathan's erection pushing up against her thighs.

Max blushed and smiled to herself and she pretended that she didn't know that she could feel Nathan's hard length pressing against her jeans through his pants. Nathan stayed silent with a still shocked expression on his face hoping that Max couldn't feel his erection, he tried to move to make it less obvious, only to have his bulge slip right in between Max's legs, touching both of her thighs on her jeans and pressing up right against her, touching her fly on her jeans. Nathan felt chills go through his body as he closed his mouth, making sure not to make a sound. Max felt thrilled and in shocked and her pulse began to beat a little faster. Max grabbed Nathan's hands and put them around her, without saying a word, as Nathan held her close, holding her tightly as he tried to control his thoughts and his breathing, Max could feel his hot breath hitting her neck and she grinned to herself as she started feeling hot...but it wasn't from the fire..

Max closed her eyes and felt so in the moment until she opened them again to notice Chloe standing there holding a beer with a big grin her face as to be mocking her in a light hearted way."Hey there love birds, you're missing out over here!" Max and Nathan's faces lit bright red. "Uhh.. what are we missing exactly?" Max said looking at Chloe trying to hide her embarrassment. "Well, we're playing a stupid game just for fun.. we're playing spin the bottle, you interested?" Nathan laughed behind Max as he straightened himself up. "Sure, why not? it would be fun, right?" Max smiled and agreed "Yeah, let's do it.. I'll meet you there in a sec, Chlo!" Max said playfully to Chloe as she walked off.

Max went to get up. As she stood up, Nathan's shaft slid right along her crotch, causing Nathan to shake a little. Max pretended that she didn't feel anything, as she bit her lip and walked over to meet Chloe.  
Nathan sat there speechless for a second and got up and followed her.

"Oh wow" Nathan said as he saw Courtney making out with Taylor. "dude, check them out!" Justin said smiling, watching them."Nathan, sit down, you need to play too!..but, first it is my turn." Chloe grabbed the bottle and spun it. everyone waited, looking in suspense to see who it would land on. The bottle finally stopped and landed on Victoria. Victoria looked around and smiled "Come here!" Chloe said with her arms out jokingly. Victoria got next to Chloe and leaned in for a kiss as Chloe stuck her tongue out and shocked Victoria by putting her tongue in her mouth. Victoria looked surprised. "Holy shit! haha! oh my gosh, did you see her face!?" Chloe said laughing as everyone was having a little laugh. Victoria sat back down, smiling and laughing.

"Okay, Who next?" Chloe said ready to hand the bottle to someone. "Hmm, how about you, Kate?" Chloe said passing the bottle over. "Oh, sure! It'll be a bit of fun, so why not?" Kate said smiling as she grabbed the bottle. "Okay, here I go." Kate spun the bottle, having it land on Nathan. Everyone looked at Nathan and then back at Kate in a slight confusion. "Whoa, will you do it Kate?" Warren said, putting his arm on Kate's shoulder, sitting next to her.

Kate pouted and tried to act mature."Of course I will!" Kate said as Nathan sat there just focusing on Max, zoning out. "Hey.. Nathan?" Nathan looked up at Kate snapping out of his daydream. "Yo?" Kate leaned in and pecked him on the lips for two seconds and sat back down before he could say anything. "Oh. okay" Nathan said laughing, "I didn't realise it was my turn" He joked, as he looked up at Chloe handing the bottle to him. "No, it is your turn. _your_ spin." Nathan shrugged and laughed. "Oh. Okay." he grabbed the bottle and spun it..

It landed on Warren. Warren instantly stood up and put his hands up. "No way! I'm not gay." Everyone turned and looked at Warren. "Awh come on Warren! It's just a game!" Dana said as others continued to ask Warren to just kiss him. "Awh come on babeeee" Nathan joked as he put his arms out. Warren laughed. "Finee." Warren got down and shuffled over by Nathan as Max burst out laughing. "Oh my GOD this is fucking hilarious!" Nathan grabbed the back of Warrens neck and confidently, yet jokingly pulled him in for a kiss. Nathan held Warrens head in place for a few seconds and then let him go, as he burst out laughing. Warren instantly got up and wiped his tongue. "GOD, NATHAN!" Warren exclaimed. "Fuccck, man.. did you need to do that with your tongue?!" Warren then wiped his tongue with his shirt. Everyone laughed and continued to play as the night went on.

Nathan moved over and sat next to Max as everyone sat around laughing and talking. "haha, that was pretty funny when you kissed Warren" Max said, holding back laugher. Nathan agreed and laughed. "I had to, it was hilarious" Nathan laughed light heartedly. Max looked over at the fire, admiring the ambers once again, taking in it's beauty. Nathan got up off the ground and looked down to Max, reaching his arm out. "Hey Max, want to come with me for a moment?" Nathan said, smiling. Max looked up at Nathan and grabbed his hand "Of course" Nathan pulled Max up and lead her away from the group, to show Max a beautiful view through the trees that opens up to the side of the cliff, showing the ocean and the moon glistening over the water. "Oh my God, that is.. beautiful." Max said, looking at the view in awe. "I think this would make a good photo.." Nathan said, hinting for her to take her camera out and capture it.

"Oh, right! Good thinking!" Max reached for her camera and started to take photos of the scene in a few different angles, as Nathan watched Max, thinking about how beautiful she looked with the moonlight touching her skin, how beautiful it was that she had this passion. "You like capturing beautiful things in a camera, don't you? Nathan said, smiling at Max as she turned around and smiled back. "I do.. I can't help myself, It's gorgeous" Nathan looked away and smiled "So are you.." Max moved her camera down from her face and looked over at Nathan "T-thankyou. thankyou." Max said as she turned back to getting photos of the moon.

"Can I get a picture of you?" Max said turning back, looking at Nathan. "Yeah, you can.. I don't mind, just tell me where you want me to stand, Ma'am." Nathan said holding his arm, looking at Max. "Right there, I don't want you to pose for this, I don't want to make this look like the perfect shot, I just want to capture this moment how it is.." Max said crouching a little taking a photo of Nathan standing, with a big, full moon behind him. Nathan smiled. "You truly are just, beautiful, Max." Max's face lit up and she put her camera away in her bag."Nathan, Thankyou, seriously.. I- I..don't know how to respond.. Nathan, You're the first person who's ever made me feel like they really mean that.. Thankyou." Nathan smiled and pulled out his phone."It's getting late, it's 10:44pm.. do you want to head back soon?" Max nodded. "Yeah.. I would, I don't want to break curfew.."

Nathan grinned as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Oh, Miss goodie two shoes? haha. Oh Max, that's adorable." Max pouted jokingly and then smiled. "Alright, well.. I guess we better tell the others that we're leaving?" Max said as she started to walk over to the rest of the group. "Right" Nathan said, following her.

 _"Huh? Warren and Kate are already gone?"_ "Oh hey guys, Nathan and I were just heading back now, we'll see you's tomorrow, yeah?" "Hey Max! Text me!" Chloe jokingly winked at Max. Max facepalmed and turned around. " **Okay** Chloe!" Max said embarrassed as she started to walk off with Nathan. Victoria whistled at them both and they started laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh man, they're _so_ mature, right?" Max said to Nathan when they to go to his truck. "haha. of course, they're just trying to make us feel embarrassed...and by the look on your face, it worked." Nathan said as he opened the door for Max. "Uh. oh my gosh, Nathan! you're making it worse!" Max said as she got in the truck and shut the door, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh Max, you're just too fun and just too cute." Nathan said getting into his seat and closing his door.

Nathan puts his key in the ignition and stars the vehicle up again. "Don't worry, you'll be back in time for curfew." Nathan said laughing to himself as he started to drive. "Good, I feel like laying in my bed and stretching out." Max said as she was looking out the window. "hey, you know.. I really had fun tonight and all of this afternoon too.. it's been a great day, thankyou." Max said smiling at Nathan, as he focus on the road. "No problem Max, I feel honoured that we could do these things together.." Nathan said as Max admired the stars, looking up through her window. "I've never done anything like this before" Nathan said to Max, gripping his hands a little tighter on the steering wheel for a moment. "Neither have I.." Max says, smiling. "Oh man, I am so tired, today has been such a long day." Max says as she rests her head on her against the side of the car.

 _"How the hell has today managed to be one of the best days I've ever had? I never expected this.. I really like him."_ Max smiled to herself as she looked at the ocean through her window,as Nathan was driving past it.

Max drifted off in Nathan's car..

"Hey Max? You awake now?" Max rubbed her eyes and opened them to find herself in Nathan's bed. "Oh wow,where am I? I really zonked out, huh?.. Yeah, I'm awake" Max smiled and slowly sat up. Nathan got off his chair and stood up. "Max, you might be hungry.. I got you a burger from the two whales diner, I already ate so I'm good..Oh and this is my bedroom." Nathan passes Max a bag with a burger in it. "I knew you liked Joyce's burgers, she told me when I went in there and asked for it." Nathan said laughing to himself. "Oh ..." Max says as she takes a bite out of the burger, still waking up and rubbing her eyes. "Thanks Nate" Max said sounding sleepy. "I mean Nathan" Nathan smiled and sat on the end of the bed. "You can call me Nate if you like, I don't mind" Max smiled to herself as she was eating her burger. "I like Nathan, it's a good name" Max said as she smiled as she was finishing her burger. "You sure look hungry there, Max" Nathan said jokingly. Max looked at Nathan as she took the last bite.

"Ah, that was good, thankyou. I feel so much better now, oh man" Max smiled and stretched out a little. "Oh man, I am wearing my shoes in your bed, I had no idea, I'm just going to take them off, give me a moment." Max took off her shoes and left them by the end of his bed. "It's okay, whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Max" Nathan said with a smile on his face. "I still have my socks on, but I like wearing socks in bed" Nathan said as he smiled and held his arm, looking down at his knees.

"Hey, what do you listen to?" Max said as she pressed play on Nathan's stereo. Whale sounds started to play and Nathan looked up at Max. "It helps me sleep and feel calm.." Nathan said smiling. "Do you like it?" Max smiled and laughed. "Of course!" Max jokingly nudged Nathan in the side "These beats are so cool!" Max got up and pretended to dance on Nathan's bed, mocking him in a light hearted manner. "Haha! Why of course! it's only the best sound in the music industry!" Nathan said jokingly as he joined her and danced along with her to the sound of crying whales.

they laughed and danced horribly, in a fun, mocking matter trying to hold back their laugher.

"What are we even doing?" Max said as she was laughing uncontrollably while dancing with Nathan. "Haha, I have no idea, but I like it" Nathan said as he was dancing on his bed and laughed with sat down as Max also sat down as they took a moment and looked at each other smiling. "This night has been so fucking fun.." Nathan said smiling at Max as he laid on the bed and looked up at the roof. Max nodded and agreed. Max turned off the whale sounds and looked confused for a moment. "It has been, it.. _wait,_ what is the time?" Max asked as she was looking for her phone. Max grabbed her phone and looked down at it. "11:14pm, oh that's not too bad, I am sure I can hang out here a little longer.." Max said putting her phone in her bag and sat it on the ground by her shoes. Nathan turned to look at Max and smiled. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like... I mean, only if you don't mind sharing a bed with me...if it's not too awkward..I mean I could sleep on the couch at the end of my bed.."

Max looked up at Nathan and stopped to think for a moment. _"Whoa.. Stay here?..I ..I guess I could do that...I would like that..."_ Max smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would love that actually.. but... won't people know that I slept here?" Max said looking concerned. "So? Dana is always in Trevor's room, it's pretty common.. plus if you sneak out early enough in the morning than no one will notice.." Nathan said as he seemed to be hoping that Max would stay anyway. Max grinned to herself. "I feel so devious.. I will stay, don't you worry." Nathan smiled and sat up on the bed.

"Awesome." he replied as he watched Max climb off the bed. "Whoa, you have a lot of movies.. Oh hey, you even have _Peter Pan_. That's so cute." Max said as she was looking through his stuff. "heeey haha, you know... I like all sorts of movies.." Nathan replied feeling embarrassed. Max turned around and sat on his couch. "Damn, this couch is comfortable." Max said to herself as she positioned herself laying across it. "Yeah, It's a nice couch..." Nathan said not knowing how to reply. "Nathan, draw me like one of your French girls... or photograph me like one anyway" Max winked as she jokingly made an overused Titanc reference.

Nathan walked over to his desk smiling and grabbed his camera off of it. "If you say so, Miss Caulfield." Nathan said as he got on his bed, facing Max looking through his camera. "Oh, of course." Max joked, as she posed for Nathan. He took a photo of her sprawled out on his couch wearing her red flannelette with black jeans and socks. Max brushed her fingers through her short brown hair and threw her head back in a dramatic pose as she jokingly mocked herself. Nathan took one more photo of the moment before putting his camera away again. "Max, I love that we can just be ourselves around each other.. and we just love taking photos, that makes me really happy." Nathan said as he walked over to Max.

"Do you wish to lay down now? We can go to sleep if you'd like.." Nathan said with his arm out to Max, making a notion for her to grab it and get up. "Yeah, I think that would be nice, actually.." Max said with a big smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" Nathan said as he pulled Max up onto her feet. "Oh uhm... you, you just made me smile..." Max said awkwardly as she walked over to the bed. Nathan smiled before turning over to face her again. "Oh, okay.." Nathan said as he approached Max. "Here, let me turn on this lamp and turn the light off so it's not completely dark." Nathan said as he switched off the lights.

Max smiled and got in the bed, getting comfortable before Nathan joined her. Nathan got in and tried to keep his distance so that he was giving Max enough space, as he stretched out his arms, accidentally bumping Max's breast. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Nathan said as he quickly pulled his arm back in. Max laughed and turned to face him. "I don't mind, it's no big deal..." Max said smiling. "I don't mind if you touch me there.." Max said quietly, biting her lip. Nathan's expression was totally flustered as he turned back around to face Max. "Really?" Nathan said with an eyebrow raised, trying to hold back a smile. "Really." Max said as she looked in his eyes and grabbed his hand, guiding it back to her breast. "See? It's fine." Max said sounding proud of herself. Nathan struggled to find words and could only make out the word. "O-oh" His face flushed red as he squirmed his legs a little.

Max shuffled closer to Nathan and guided his hand up through her flannelette, putting his hand right over her bra. Max smiled at Nathan as she noticed he had a shocked, flustered and embarrassed look on his face. Max smiled at the face he was pulling. "Do you want to take off my flannelette?" Max said as she was trying to be more dominate in the situation. "mmmhm" Nathan couldn't make out any words at this point, so he smiled and nodded as Max guided his hands back to the outside of the flannelette, as he started to undo her buttons slowly. Max smiled at Nathan and opened it up, showing her cute blue frilled bra to him. Nathan's eyes widened as he looked at Max's body in awe. Max smiled and pulled her jacket off completely, throwing it on the floor.

Max climbed up on top of Nathan, sitting on his lap and grabbed his hands and slid them under her bra, watching Nathan's face light up with even more thrill. Max felt Nathan's erection poking between her legs again as she smiled. Max reached back and undid her bra, dropping it beside her, watching Nathan's mouth come open, feeling him move his legs a little more and close his fists in excitement. "Oh my God Max, you're so ..fucking beautiful" Nathan said under his breath while he slid his hands along her body, feeling around her hips, up to her breasts. Max smiled and bit her lip as she felt Nathan pull her in close to his face. He looked at her with glazed, aroused eyes and she could feel his breath on her lips, Max gently touched her lips against his, before leaning in more, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his fully.

Max felt Nathan thrust his legs a little as he passionately kissed her, Making his erection push against her a little harder. He put his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, gently pushing his tongue in her mouth as he felt around her naked back with his other hand. Max felt lost in his kiss, she could feel his passion. Max stopped kissing Nathan for a moment as she bit her lip, feeling his hot breath hitting her lips, longing to kiss her some more. Max smiled as leaned back, sitting up again, feeling Nathan's erection slide between her legs again through her jeans. Max smiled and looked down at Nathan's crotch. "So, you're excited, huh?" Max teasingly said as she licked her lips. Nathan's face flushed red again as he paused. "Uhmm.. well..." before he could say anything, Max moved her his, rubbing against him, making him harder. "mmhmm" he replied with as she stroked her body against him, teasing him. "You're making me hard..." Nathan's voice cracked as he nervously squirmed a little. Max smiled and came in to kiss Nathan once more before climbing off of him.

Max got out of the bed and called Nathan to step out too. Nathan hopped out, looking a little confused. "Hm?" Nathan said, trying to hide his very obvious boner. Max slid off Nathan's jacket and started unbuttoning his long sleeved, white, formal apparel. Nathan stood there in shock, smiling at Max as he helped her take off his final shirt. Max smiled at Nathan with a devious grin as she looked him in the eyes and got down on her knees. "Hm? What is this here?" Max said, pointing at Nathan's bulge which was now inches away from her face. Max noticed Nathan's hands twitch, She felt devious for knowing she could make him feel this way.

Max smiled as she undid Nathan's belt, taking it off and dropping it on the floor in a quick motion, keeping her eyes locked with his, as she leaned in closer to Nathan's hard bulge, Teasing him as she brushed her lips along his erection through his pants. Max continued to grin at Nathan as she undid his button and pulled down his zip slowly, letting his erection poke through in his briefs. Nathan's face flushed red as he pulled down his shorts, standing in his briefs. "A-are you sure you want to do this, Max?" Nathan said sounding nervous and flustered. Max smiled with a large grin, staring Nathan deep in the eyes. "I want to take you in my mouth and see how much I can fit" Max said as she slid down his briefs, letting his length spring forth.

Max's eyes widened when she saw how large it was and her face flushed red and she felt excitement rush through her body. "Holy shit, _that's huge_." Max said as she leaned forward, looking Nathan in the eyes, taking in only his tip, as she slowly teased him. Nathan's breathing became a little faster as he quietly grunted under his breath. Max looked him in the eyes as she lightly held his tip in her mouth with her teeth, slowly and gently licking him along the tip. Max moved her head down and grabbed his length, licking it all the way up the shaft, to the tip again, keeping her eyes locked with his as she watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back. Max smiled to herself even more as continued teasing him with her tongue, he wanted her so bad. She started taking his length in her mouth, starting with just the tip, slowly sliding in more, as far as she could, getting it all wet, listening to the sound of his breathing intensify as she continued slowly tacking him in her mouth more.

Nathan grabbed the back of Max's head, guiding her as she took in his length, he let out a quiet moan "Oh fuck" as his breathing got louder. Nathan thrust into her mouth, he was so big and hard, Max couldn't fit it all in her mouth. Max tried to deep throat which made Nathan feel really good, but she pushed too hard and choked a little. Nathan let out a quiet moan through his teeth as he tried to stay quiet. Max took him in her mouth more, sliding her tongue up his shaft as she took him in her mouth, Making him quietly grunt in pleasure. Max licked his tip again, but this time using her hand, stroking his shaft as she took his tip in her mouth, Nathan started to shake a little and he pushed Max's head harder, Making her take more of his length in her mouth, She could feel his tip rubbing at the back of her throat.

Max stopped, pulling her head back and looked up at Nathan, slowly standing up again. Nathan opened his eyes and looked down to Max to see what she was doing. Max stood there looking at Nathan with a smile on her face. "My turn." Max said as she saw Nathan's eyes flicker with excitement. Nathan smiled and grabbed Max, throwing her gently on the bed, climbing over her, undoing her jeans and quickly pulling them off and throwing them on the floor. Max gasped at how dominating he was, how strong he was. He stopped and admired Max's matching light blue frilled underwear. Nathan's eyes squinted as he grinned.

Nathan gently ran his fingers along the fabric of Max's underwear, teasing her with his hand as he lightly rubbed his fingers along it. Max smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was really aroused. Max bit her lip in anticipation.  
Nathan slowly slid Max's underwear off as he admired her beautiful body, he felt like he was unwrapping a gift, he wanted to just look at her beautiful, petite, exposed body laying there in his bed with only his lamp on and her hazed eyes, but he couldn't help himself, Nathan pushed Max's legs up open, making everything even more exposed and he put his arms around her legs, holding on to her, pushing them up,as he leaned in a little "I wonder what Miss Caulfield tastes like.." Nathan said with a big grin on his face as he leaned in more, kissing Max's thighs, she was dripping wet. "What's this? You're _already_ so wet.." Nathan said with a bigger grin on his face, as he licked Max gently. Max threw her head back _"Uhf, fuck"_ Max thought to herself, biting her lip.

Max slowly thrust her hips, pushing herself against Nathan's face as he continued licking around in the right places, looking up at Max, watching her shiver each time he hit the right spot, it was his weakness. Max's breathing became faster,Nathan let go of one of Max's legs and brought his hand in to gently touch her, he rubbed her, while eating her out. "Mmmhf" Max let out a quiet moan, causing Nathan to start to speed up more as his heart rate went up. Nathan gently slid in two fingers and began feeling around inside her as he let his tongue slide around, tasting her and feeling her get more and more wet making Max quiver "Fuck...fuck me..Nathan" Max said under her breath. Nathan sat up and looked at Max for extra conformation. "Are you sure..?" Nathan said huskily in a hot voice, with a big grin on his face. Max, catching her breath looked up at Nathan with dreamy eyes "Yes.. please, please..." Nathan paused for a second as a shiver shot up his spine.

Nathan slid his wet fingers out and licked his lips as he crawled up over Max with his arm beside her, leaning right over her, Max couldn't help but shake, she loved being dominated by Nathan. He looked in her eyes as Max grabbed his dick, rubbing it against herself, getting it all wet, pleasuring herself while teasing him. Nathan was rock hard at this stage, he was getting restless as he pulled Max's hand away and held her down by both of her arms, She looked up at him and gasped as he inserted himself in her, she let out a quiet moan as he thrust himself in her, "Fuck" Nathan said as he started thrusting,Nathan leaned in and started kissing Max's neck, working his way up to her ear, whispering in it "Oh fuck, this feels so good.. " Max thrust her hips up and curved them down in motion with his thrusts which made him groan with pleasure in her ear.

Nathan grabbed Max's arms tightly as he looked her in the eyes, his hot breath hit her lips as he pushed harder, "Nathan.." Max moaned, her heart beat became more rapid as he gripped her arms tighter, closing his eyes and losing himself. He leaned in and started kissing up her neck and stopping to catch his breath, his hot breath hitting her ear, making Max feel even more thrilled. Max bit her lip as Nathan pushed harder, making her let out moan. Nathan quickly pushed really hard while stopping himself from collapsing and put his hands over Max's mouth. "Fuck...fuck..We can't let them hear us!" Nathan said as he tried catching his breath, while he tried to control himself and keep himself quiet.

Max's muffled moan got louder as he pushed harder, Nathan shut his eyes tight and his body shook."Holy shit, you're so wet, Max!" Nathan said as he slowed down a little to catch his breath and calm down a little. "Fuck, we need to be careful.." Nathan said trying to catch his breath. Max looked at Nathan with pleasure in her eyes, Nathan took his hand away from her mouth and slowly slid his length in Max, pushing it deep, Nathan tried to stop himself from cumming. She could feel how hard he was inside her, he was high off of the adrenaline.

Nathan slowly pushed his length in further as Max gasped for air, each time he thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Nathan leaned in and growled "I want you to cum for me" in her ear as he thrust himself more, speeding up more. Max let out a moan as he said that, shivers went down her spine, she could almost not control herself, Max gripped the blankets hard as she tried stopping herself from cumming. Nathan grinned at Max as she squirmed and tried to fight the pleasure, it felt so good. Nathan grunted in her ear as her moans got louder, their hot breath, hitting each other made it all the more steamy. Max was getting close, she looked up at Nathan and her voice shook as she said "F-fuck, fuck I'm so close." Nathan almost lost it as she said that, but he held back, continuing to thrust deep inside her.

Max couldn't help seeing Nathan so flustered and hot, she bit her lip to try keep herself quiet, but she couldn't help it, she lost control over her body and let out a loud moan and screamed out Nathan's name as her body started to shake and she threw her head back, letting the climax take over her body. Her cum was warm and she was dripping wet, which felt even better. Nathan couldn't handle watching her like this and quickly pulled out, as his body shook and he moaned as his his shaft twitched, his hot load started dripping on Max, as he clenched the sheets tight and came all over her.

The door slammed open with Warren standing there _"MAX ARE Y_ _OU OK_ _AY!? I HEARD YOU SCREAMI-"_ Warren said with his mouth gaping open, staring in shock. Nathan was still and couldn't move as he was finishing right as Warren stepped in. Nathan and Max just stared at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say, while trying to recover from the adrenaline. "...Holy fuck...shit..Oh GOD..I am _SO_ sorry!..." Warren said as he shut the door quickly. Nathan's face was completely red as he climbed off of Max and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off of himself, he turned to Max who was still panting on the bed. "Here, take this" Nathan said, passing her the towel.

"I can't believe Warren busted in through my door and saw us like that.." Nathan said as he was grabbing some boxers. "What a dick, ugh. I will get him back for that.." Nathan said stepping into his boxers. "Nathan... we just had sex and got busted, but all you're talking about is getting busted?" Max said, wiping herself off. "I'm sorry, Max.. I'm just so ..embarrassed, I don't like people seeing me exposed like that.. and he saw you too..he fucking saw you, Max." Nathan said climbing back in the bed and putting his arm around Max. "Are you okay?" Nathan said with concern in his voice. Max looked up and smiled at Nathan with loving eyes. "I'm amazing... I've actually never done anything that extreme before.." Max said gripping Nathan's arm and cuddling into it.

Nathan covered his face with his hands. "I've...actually never done _any_ of that before...I was so worried that I was doing it wrong..." Nathan said sounding embarrassed, "Awh..I was your first time?.." Max said looking at Nathan, she leaned in and cuddled him close. Nathan nodded "Well...pretty much.." Nathan said taking Max's hand and entwining it his own. "I feel honoured, Nathan." Max said reassuring Nathan. "That was the best experience I've ever had like that, Nathan.." Max said smiling at him even more. Nathan laughed, "Me too.." Max laughed to herself. "Holy shit, Nathan. Warren saw us, holy shit that is so embarrassing" They awkwardly laughed it off as Max's phone beeped.

"Hold on a moment" Max said as she reached down to look at her phone. "Oh, speaking of, I just got a text from Warren."

-Warren:"I'm...so sorry Max. I had no idea."  
-Warren:"I didn't think you would even go near him like that."  
-Max:"Don't bust into other people's rooms.."  
-Warren:"I thought he was hurting you."  
-Max:"I'm glad you cared. We both feel uncomfortable that you saw that."  
-Warren:"Yeah. I felt pretty uncomfortable too. Sorry."  
-Max:"Let's make it less awkward for ourselves and get drunk tomorrow after our optional class, yeah?  
You me and Nathan? We can then brush it under the rug like nothing ever happened."  
-Warren:"I will always hang out with you when you ask. Sounds cool. I could do with a drink."  
-Max:"Cool."

"Oh God, He feels shit for busting us like that, I can tell" Max said to Nathan as she facepalmed. "I offered that we just go drink tomorrow after school, so we can get along without it being awkward.." Max said as she put her phone back down in her bag. "Sounds like a good idea" Nathan said pulling Max closer to him and cuddling her. "Do you want to wear one of my shirts to sleep in?" Nathan said getting out of bed. "Yes actually, that would be great" Max said smiling at him. Nathan pulled out a plain white shirt. "Here you go, Miss Caulfield." Nathan said, passing her his shirt."Thankyou" Max said as she took it from him.

"You look so cute with messy hair, Max." Nathan said pulling Max in close and holding her. "As do you, Nathan." Max said with a grin on her face, "I mean, just look at it, it's so cute, usually it's so neat" Max said teasing Nathan as she curled some of his hair around her fingers, pulling him in for a kiss. They passionately kissed each other while holding each other close. Nathan looked up at Max and brushed her hair with his fingers. "You're just perfect.." Nathan said as he picked Max up and laid her down on the bed. "Come on, love.. let's go to sleep..I would hate for you to be tired for your optional class tomorrow, even though you don't really need to go, you being you, you will." Nathan said smiling at Max as he put his arms around her.

Max smiled at Nathan and cuddled him closely. "I feel so attached, I didn't ever expect this to happen.." Max said looking in Nathan's eyes. "I didn't either, although I did crush on you without you knowing.. but, I never thought this would happen.. Thank you, Max." Nathan said as he rubbed his hand up her shoulder gently."It's okay Nathan" Max said smiling. Nathan looked over at his stereo, "Uhm.. do you mind if we listen to whale sounds as we sleep? It helps me sleep.." Nathan said as Max smiled. "Of course, I think it sounds mysterious and beautiful." Nathan leaned over Max and turned on the stereo and switched off the lamp.

The room was now pitch black. Max leaned in and cuddled Nathan as he kissed her forehead. "Hey, Max.. Promise I didn't hurt you or anything, right? I feel like I kind of lost control for a while there.." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her body. "It hurt a little bit.. but I liked it, a lot.. it was really exciting and I never knew that being so rough could feel so good.." Nathan hid his face in his pillow as he smiled into it. Max smiled and rolled over, pulling his arms around her, spooning her. "This feels so right." Max said as she held his arm close to her chest. Nathan smiled to himself, enjoying the moment of being with Max, feeling loved for once in his life. Holding Max like this was better than any of the therapy he ever got. "Max?.." Nathan said as he put his mouth closer to her ear. "Yes?..." Max said sounding confused. "I know this is soon and probably stupid.. but, I love you. thank you.." "What?.." " **I love you**..."..


End file.
